Abracadaver
225px |cost = 3 |strength = 3 |health = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Pet Zombie |flavor text = Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please." |trait = Gravestone |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant.}} Abracadaver is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 /2 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability does 3 damage to a random plant every time he does damage to the plant hero. In the mini-boss battle for IMPfestation Ahead!, Impfinity starts with an Abracadaver on each ground lane. Origins He is based on a magician, a person who practices and performs magic, one of the oldest performing arts in the world where the audiences are entertained by stage tricks or illusions. His name is a portmanteau of "abracadabra," referring to the famous incantation, and "cadaver," meaning a dead body, which is referring to the zombie himself. The rabbit on his top hat is a reference to the famous "Pulling a rabbit out of a hat" magic trick. His description references the phrase, "What's the magic word?" In this case, the magic word is "Please." This could be a reference to the parenting trick used to teach young children to be polite. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pet Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, do 3 damage to a random Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Keeps forgetting that the magic word is "Please." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Update 1.24.6 * |2 }} Strategies With This zombie can potentially be very dangerous, hitting both the hero and a random plant, which could be essential to the opponent's strategy, and possibly destroy that plant before it has a chance to attack. But to do that, Abracadaver must damage the hero. Due to his low health, it is recommended to destroy, move, or Bounce any plant that separates Abracadaver from any plants in the same lane, then watch him wreak havoc. Bungee Plumber, Cakesplosion, and The Chickening are all good candidates for removing plants. Abracadaver is also a good candidate for , since he will have the Overshoot trait, allowing his ability to activate immediately and possibly destroy the plant in front of him. Each hero has their own way of using Abracadaver well with their other class: *Electric Boogaloo can use him in his pet deck where he can be boosted from Zookeeper and can benefit Cat Lady. Alternatively, Vitamin Z and Maniacal Laugh can also boost his stats to ensure he stays alive, not to mention that the latter will also ensure that Abracadaver will most likely hit the plant hero due to his [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait. However, the damage dealt to a random plant is always 3. *Z-Mech can use cards such as Rock Wall, Camel Crossing, Coffee Zombie and Going Viral to also help to ensure that Abracadaver stays alive and if either Coffee Zombie or Going Viral was used, also almost ensure a hit on the plant hero. However, just like Electric Boogaloo, the damage dealt to a random plant is always 3. He can also use Terrify or Sumo Wrestler to keep Abracadaver's lane clear. *Impfinity can boost Abracadaver by having Headstone Carver on the field. He can use Smoke Bomb to move Abracadaver to an empty lane so that he can hit the plant hero. Impfinity could also use him on Laser Base Alpha so that Abracadaver will definitely hit the plant hero and then destroy a random plant due to his Deadly trait. If Laser Base Alpha is not available, Impfinity could alternatively use Super Stench or for a similar effect, although Abracadaver must be in an empty lane for that to occur. *Professor Brainstorm can use either or Lurch for Lunch to allow Abracadaver to destroy whatever is in front of him or to attack early and deal 3 damage to a random plant right away. To use both Electrician and Abracadaver, Electrician must be on the right of Abracadaver, since gravestones are revealed from left to right. A good zombie to bring along with Abracadaver would be Jester, since they function very differently from each other (Jester needs to be hurt while Abracadaver can't afford to be hurt) and thus requiring different counters to take them out efficiently, resulting in some mind games; your opponent may play a weak plant that can damage Abracadaver to prevent their plants from taking 3 damage, only to find out it was Jester. Against Since this zombie comes from a gravestone, can be used. If he comes out, Sour Grapes, , or any damaging plant or trick is also a great counter to this zombie. Whipvine or can move Abracadaver into a lane with a plant that can dispose of him. He is not that hard to defeat due to his incredibly low health, so he can easily be defeated by any plant that deals damage. However, what makes it difficult to defeat is his Gravestone trait. Because of the many 3-brain Gravestone zombies in the game, it can be unpredictable whether to use a plant against the gravestone, or have it end up something like Jester or Smelly Zombie. Making the wrong choice can take out key plants in strategy like Black-Eyed Pea, Mayflower, and Lily of the Valley. A way to help negate Abracadaver's ability is to use either or have Soul Patch on the field. Gallery Trivia *If one looks closely on the cards he uses to attack plants, there are five brains, a reference to the 5 card in a card group and two of the letter "Z" in place of the numbers found in the corner of a card. *He shoots the same projectiles as , Seedling, and Mirror-Nut. *He shares the same name as a zombie magician villain from the 1998 TV series, ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Gravestone cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Pet cards